Cursed Slumber
by Psychodrome
Summary: Just a short one-shot i wanted to try basically what i think happened after Ganondorf got sealed on OoT please read and review


**Hey there just felt like doing a oneshot**

**finished Ocarina of time 3d (awesome game btw) a week ago and i can't stop thinking**

**about it... well that and i have writers block working on another fanfiction**

**and i'm having a bit of trouble and i'm still talking aren't ****I,**

** so whatever lets do this!**

**oh almost forgot I don't own the zelda franchise in any way blah blah blah...**

Link looked down on the dark king Gannondorf as he was being sealed by the power of the sages and as he was slowly vanishing Gannondorf looked up at Link and Zelda enraged. "_YOU... CURSE YOU ZELDA... CURSE YOU SAGES... CURSE YOU LINK! Someday when this seal is broken, that is when I will exterminate your descendants. As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand!"_ Gannondorf wailed in rage and then he was gone.

Gannondorf opened his eyes, and saw a huge expanse of white and as he turned around he saw large dark granite double doors openening to a soul-sucking darkness. _"So it seems the the great king of the Guredo has fallen what a shame."_ Gannondorf slowly turned trying to hide his anger withj a strain in his voice he coldly glared out into th white expanse _"And who may I ask am i speaking to?"_ and there stood the three goddesses. Din, Naryuu, and Faore. Din glared down at the thief king with a sad look in her eyes_ "You could have become a strong valiant leader but i guess its was not to be, and I had such high hopes for you."_ a single tear fell from the eyes of the firey goddess, Faore comforted her sister and led her away as Naryuu stepped forward. _"For your crimes against Hyrule you will be sealed in the void between worlds for where you will stay for eternity."_ Gannondorf sneered and ran forward with blade in hand, but Naryuu simply waved her hand and gannondorf was thrown back from an invisible shockwave. As he pulled himself of the ground he looked up at the godesses with contempt _"I did what I had to do and I would do it again, I will rise to the plain of the gods and consume Hyrule and soon all the realms shall be mine!"_ _"Is your greed boundless, will you ever surrender your arrogance!"_ Naryuu said coldly.

Gannondorf didn't shrink back he stared forward with a cold determination in his eyes. _"Oh greed you say? I had nothing to begin with how can one know greed if they have known nothing!"_ _"You fool your were given a kingdom you had power, charisma, you were a natural leader and i gave you my blessing but i was blind, i didn't want to see the seed of darkness growing in your heart!" _Din screamed_._ Ganondorf stepped forward with hate in his voice _"What i had was a pit in the sands not a kingdom! I grew in a desert in the day there was a harsh burning wind tearing through our homes and in the night a frigid gale chiled us to the bone! If that was a blessing then what is a curse!" _Ganondorf started becoming hysterical _"Was it so wrong to wrong to stride for greater to want more than what that barren desert could offer, To try and earn the power i was born into!"_ Din gave one last glance at the geurdo man before she turned away _"I was truly a fool to pick you of all people, I guess my sisters had the foresight i didn't."_ Ganondorf spat _" Foresight or not i will rise above you and destroy those fools descendants down to the last child!"_

_"ENOUGH!"_ boomed Faore who stepped in after so much silence. _"Those "fools" you speak of are the ones who defeated you and if you do get free their descendants will defeat you as well you willl never get your way!"_ Gannondorf radiated evil as he laughed manaicaly in a hysterical tone with an insane glint in his eyes. "_IF YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN SEAL ME FOREVER GO AHEAD AND TRY GIVE IT YOU BEST SHOT!"_ He fell to his knees still laughing, Naryuu simply shook her head sadly and waved her hand. Chains of black shot out of the doorway and wrapped around the evil king and dragged him into the abbys. and as the doors were closing in front of him Gannondorf merely gave a calm smirk and said on last thing to the goddesses_ "No matter how many time I fall and no mattter how much I'm set back you will never be able to keep me in this cursed slumber." _

**400 years later**

The young blonde boy had finally made his way to the dark fortress he was finally ready to face the dark king Gannondorf. He burst into the room sword drawn but what he saw he didn't expect. The boy had expected a monster or someone more imposing but it was simply a gray skinned bearded man, the man simply glanced back at the boy and gave a knowing smile. _"My name is Ganondorf... And I am the master of Forsaken Fortress. It's a pleasure to meeet you, Link I assume?" _Link was shocked this man already had known he was coming. _"I congratulate you for getting this far but it ends here."_ Link readied his sword determination in his eyes. Gannondorf laughed _"Your so much like he was you know."_ Gannondorf drew his blade and pointed at Link _"You know after spending a few hundred years imprisoned it changes your way of thinking."_ He smiled _"If you truly have inherited the spirit of your predecessor let's see if you can send me back to that cursed slumber!" _Gannondorf gave a smirk the boy nodded and rushed towards the dark king and then all that could be heard was the clashing of blades.

**Well there you go I've always liked ganondorf as a villian he always managed to keep me on my toes in the game.**

**but i really wished I got to see his personal side more often when I played. **

**the reason i made him a little unstable was because ever notice he always changed**

**his personality throughout the games. By the way the little end scene was a reference to wind waker**

**i always liked that version of Ganondorf I actually kinda felt bad for him before**

**the battle but after that he was annoying again **

**but whatever review porfavor :D**


End file.
